


Masquerade

by yvie



Series: Masquerade AU [1]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Masquerade Ball Au, Multi, loona attend a ball and gays happen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-04-24 19:45:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14362317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvie/pseuds/yvie
Summary: in the lustrous and mysterious lune country, a masquerade ball is held to form friendships between kingdoms. twelve girls are also invited along. twelve different lives come together and meet in the ballroom of lune castle. some already friends, some strangers. will they fall in love, or fall apart?





	1. i. yves

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is my first fanfic for loona and my first ao3 fanfic in a very long time! this is joint-posted to loona amino, thank you to my beloved readers who supported me there!

Yet another masquerade ball.

Yves was getting tired of it. This was perhaps the hundredth ball she had attended. She had lost count after the fifth, soon enough she had memorized all the faces and all the people who would come to the ball. There was nothing interesting anymore, nothing new anymore.

Her hair is tied up into a tight bun, as her attendants had wanted it – but she hated her hair being tied up this way – she loved it the way it naturally was: free and blowing in the wind yet with these kinds of balls one would always have to be formal. “Wear your hair up,” her mother would say. She protested the first few times, but after a while even protesting was getting tiring. So, she’d allow her servant to suffocate her with her corset so that she could get into that gown for the ball.

Well, the gowns were another thing.

If there was something she looked forward to in these masquerade balls, those would be the gowns. Sparkly, twinkling. Her country was represented by a swan, so naturally they’d have that kind of motif, but she would insist on having burgundy accents on her. So, her earrings were of that color: it looked like a red rose in pure white snow.

She had been informed that the ball was not to find a husband, but to find friends. Most of the attendants would be princesses from other countries. At least that was something interesting – Yves had always found women more interesting than men, who only talked of their pursuits in hunting. Honestly, she’d rather enjoy sitting down with a book and eating apples with a girl under the shade of a tree than hear a man grate on about his fiftieth deer kill.

To meet girls, that was something she could look forward to as well.

The travel to Lune Country, where the masquerade ball was to be held was a long trip, perhaps a week by horse. Yves was in the company of good books to read during the journey: there was one book about Aphrodite that she had held off reading because of princess duties, and another fantasy novel she had always wanted to read. She had always dreamed of adventure, even as a small child. A hopeless romantic, she was. She wishes to find a lover who would at least understand that she does not want to be chained to one place. She wants to travel the world, find dragons! Well… if dragons ever existed.

Lune Country was nothing like she had ever imagined it.

Everything was glowing! The trees, the ground, the railings on the staircases. Everywhere she looked, it was as if being drunken in by stars. The moon was high in the sky, and the moonlight made the ivory pillars brighter than they were. It felt like walking on a galaxy, perhaps arriving at nighttime added to the enchantment as well. In the middle of the plaza, there was a fountain wherein stood a beautiful ivory statue of a woman pouring water with a jar of water, and the water itself looked like it was sparkling. Yves felt like she could live here forever, but alas! She was only to stay here for two nights.

She was accommodated to her assigned chambers. A sparkly bedroom with golden posts and gossamer bedsheets awaited her behind the intricate doors of Lune Castle. To her surprise, she did not meet up with anyone across the halls, no other princesses, no other servants. It was as if she and her attendants were the only people inside the castle.

Perhaps there was magic inside the castle that hid everyone from her sight. Does magic even exist? Well perhaps, in this kingdom, it exists. At least, Yves believes it to.

The night of the ball was something she had prepared for the entire day. Her attendants tied her hair up into an intricate updo of braids with golden accessories woven into them. The ballgown she wore was white as a swan, with burgundy beads rolling down the skirt. The skirt circled around the floor as the back of her bodice dipped down to reveal some skin. Finally, her mask had swan feathers woven into them, with ruby stones lining the eyes.

She was ready, she thought, as she stared herself in the mirror. She put on her mask, and then she was escorted to the ballroom by an unnamed attendant of the Lune Castle. Her gloved hands trembled a little as she stood in front of the tall doors of the Lune Castle’s ballroom – who was she to expect? The doors opened, and she was met with one of the most enchanting sights she had seen.

A flurry of gowns of all colors were spinning around, dancing and bouncing. There were no men to be seen, and perhaps that was the best part. When a new song had started, she immediately traversed down the stairs with very little care in the world.

She was free! She felt free, most of all.

She was in the middle of the dance floor, feeling the strings of the violin and the cello run along her veins with every step. Then, as she was dancing, she felt a hand touch hers.

“Can I have this dance?”

Yves stopped in her tracks and lifted her eyes, so she can have a better look at the friendly lady before her. She wore a deer-shaped mask, and her gown was a charming shade of light pink, as her hair. Yves, with her gloved hands, squeezes the girl’s fingers.

“Yes,” she replies, and takes the pink-haired girl to the middle of the ballroom just as another waltz played.


	2. ii. chuu

Chuu had always loved going to parties. She was what her peers would call a “social butterfly.” She fluttered around from one person to another, and her bright energy could make anyone smile. Her lips were always the bright shade of pink, due to her love of consuming strawberries.

When her kingdom had received the invitation of a masquerade ball at the Lune Country, “excitement” would be an understatement for her. She was hugging everyone, from the servants to her ladies-in-waiting, exclaiming her joy at being part of such a prestigious event. (Especially when she found out that only ladies could attend the ball.)

It was not that Chuu detested men. No – she found men to be good friends, and good attendants but nothing more of that sort. It was women she had her eyes set upon, with their long silky hair and soft skin. Her parents had always thought her a strange child because she insisted on rejecting all the suitors that would come her way, or instead, she would be more enamored with the sister of that suitor more than the suitor himself.

But then again, Chuu had never experienced falling in love. It was a foreign concept to her. She was not much of a book reader, so she did not have any ideas of what “love” could be. Her parents told her that it can only be experienced with a man, but Chuu did not believe so, but there was no basis for her to believe otherwise as well.

A week before the ball, she rode the carriage to Lune Country in thick coats to shield herself from the cold. It was a week long journey to the country, and her servants would tell her stories of the country. It sparkled so much at night, that one could mistake it for a kingdom of stars if they looked up at it from the hilltop. Of course, Chuu listened with curiosity and interest.

She had with her a small sketchbook, where she would draw the littlest things that interested her. From the flowers, to the little birds that sat on snowy branches. She enjoyed making memories of things that enthralled, and the way she would do that was to make sketches of them. Sometimes a suitor of hers would ask her to sketch him, but she would politely refuse. Chuu only drew the people who interested her, and sadly, men were not that. Especially not men who only sought her for her status in life.

When her carriage had arrived at Lune Country, it was nothing like she had ever imagined. If she had the ability to sketch an entire location in under a minute, she would do so. As her servants had told her, Lune country looked like it was glowing! It was as if fairies were floating around the pillars. Like blue fireflies, she thought.

If only her own country was as magical as this!

The day of the ball, her attendants had her dress in a flowy peach dress that looked like an upside down flower. Her skirt looked like a balloon of petals with a sparkly petticoat underneath. Her hair was tied up into an intricate updo, with strands falling down the sides of her face to frame her petite shape. Her lips were pink, as a strawberry. Her mask, to represent her country, was shaped like a penguin, with black and white accents.

She was late to the ball, since she wanted her own tour of the palace at night. (Her servants told her that the palace was even more enchanting at night, that sometimes the stained glass would glow.)

When she stepped into the ballroom, her breath was taken away. Not because of the sheer amount of people in it, not because of the stunning architecture.

No –

It was because of who stood just a few feet before her.

A girl – no, a princess, most likely, dressed in the most stunning white gown she had ever seen, and the burgundy accents on her dress made them look like roses in the snow. Was she a resident of Lune Country? She was glowing just like the pillars outside! Chuu felt her breath hitch and her heart rate increase rapidly. She clutches her chest.

Then, suddenly, the girl flashes a small smile at her. Was it at her, even? Chuu did not know, but she felt an arrow shoot straight into her heart and she stumbled backwards a few steps.

Who was she? Who was this beauty with the swan-like mask? She must know.

Luckily, Chuu always kept her sketchbook with her, and from memory, jots down how the girl looked like in loose and inaccurate shapes. She noted her cheekbones, her smile – her lips. She could not see her eyes much because of the mask, so she drew the swan-shaped mask as well.

As much as Chuu wanted to socialize initially, she was now totally taken by this girl in the white gown. Is this what falling in love is? She thought, her heart racing. Her heels slowed her down as she searched the entire ballroom for that girl in the white gown, so she raised her skirt ever so slightly so she can chase the girl in white.

Where was she?

She walked around the ballroom in search of the girl. There was a flurry of masks, but none of them were the swan mask she was seeking. She saw masks of different colors and different animals, but all she wanted to find was the girl in white.

After walking around the ballroom, all she could find was the buffet table, where the punch bowl was, so she could freshen herself up. To her delightful surprise, the punch was the flavor of strawberry! That made her smile a little. She arranged her hair a little, just in case she sees the pretty girl again.

Adjacent to the buffet table was a large doorway that led to the balcony. Perhaps she needed the fresh air, and the sight of the stars could calm her pounding heart down. She stepped outside, and was greeted by two things: a rush of cool air, and the girl in the white gown, with her hair down and blowing in the wind.

Chuu wanted to speak, but the words stopped in her throat.

The girl, who was holding a small bowl of strawberries, gave her a big, warm smile.

“You want one?” She asked, holding out the small red fruit in front of Chuu.

The redhead did not know what else to do but nod and accept it in her hands. Her eyes twinkled as she looked at the lady in the white gown before her. Then, to Chuu’s surprise, the girl reached out to touch her penguin mask while holding the bowl of strawberries with another. To protect her identity, Chuu put a hand on her mask, just under the girl’s fingers. She felt a spark tingle down her spine.

“Don’t worry, I’m not gonna take it off,” she said with a melodic chuckle in between, “but you are a shy penguin, aren’t you!”

Chuu could only gulp in response but she wished this moment would freeze and she could stop time forever. If only she had the ability to sketch this very moment in its exactness, then she would reproduce perhaps a thousand paintings, but now all she could do was enjoy the company of this graceful swan girl, and her bowl of strawberries.


	3. iii. kim lip

“Kimberly! You must wear a dress to the ball at Lune Country.”

Kimberly, or as her close peers call her, Kim Lip, wanted to hear nothing of it. That was the same thing she heard all day and all night in her kingdom. Yes, she was a princess – but does that immediately mean she has to wear a dress? In all honesty, she felt suffocated in all those corsets and those bodices and those petticoats. The mere thought of them gave her a headache.

For the Lune Country masquerade ball, she wanted to wear something different. Something that perhaps no princess had attempted. She wanted to wear a suit – one that was tailored to her. A red suit, with a long coattail, and pants that framed her legs well. There was nothing on the invitation that required the attendants to wear dresses, after all, and since this was an all-female ball, why shouldn’t she wear a suit? It would make her stand out.

And so, after much convincing, her mother finally allowed her to wear a suit to the ball, but there was one thing she had to compromise: she had to wear the owl mask that would represent where she came from. Well, Kim Lip couldn’t find it in herself to say no – the mask fit her outfit quite well. It sat right where her nose bridge rose and was adorned by feathers of light brown and white colors. It made her eyes look bigger as well, like an owl.

When she had arrived at the masquerade ball, the party was starting to quiet down. Everyone was going to their own individual groups, conversing among themselves. She saw almost a hundred gowns coming together and bouncing as they walked – as expected, only Kim Lip had the guts to wear a suit to the ball, and thus, she was the center of attention.

As she treaded into the room, all eyes were on her.

What else was she to do?

As soon as the next song started, Kim Lip started dancing. It was as if she was spellbound, just moving to the music as she wanted. She just danced, as if no one was watching. If wearing a suit to a ball when one should be wearing a ballgown was improper, dancing without a partner was even more inappropriate, but Kim Lip did not care. She wished to express herself and be free, and with the music, she thought that this would be the most appropriate time to do so.

Once the song had stopped, she walked to a less occupied corner of the ballroom after taking some refreshments for herself, but eyes were still on her. Perhaps she had drawn to much attention to herself, and that they hated that.

She shrugged it off and stayed in that corner by herself.

She did not expect, though, that someone would approach her. A girl with a mask patterned like a fish came near her, with the most spectacular blue gown she had seen. Her skirt, which was a deep royal blue shade was adorned with sparkles that shone as they hit the light. They both had blonde hair, but the other girl’s was curlier.

“Hello,” the girl said to her.

“Hi,” Kim Lip answered back.

She had thought she would be better at conversation, but speaking to such a pretty girl was actually be harder than she had imagined it to be.

“I saw you dance,” the girl continued, and fiddled with the glass of wine she had in her hand. “You were amazing.”

Kim Lip found herself blushing at that. “Thank you.”

The other girl walks and stands beside her, so they both can spectate the happenings inside the ballroom from that corner.

“Why the suit?”

“This?” Kim Lip looks down at herself again, only now realizing how much of an attention-grabber her suit was. “I did not want to wear a gown.”

She giggles, and it is the most melodic giggle Kim Lip has ever heard.

“I completely understand. The corsets can get suffocating, and sometimes these skirts are such a hassle to walk in.” She fiddles with her skirt for emphasis, and Kim Lip laughs in response.

It seemed like they were the only people in that room as they conversed longer about many things: it turns out the girl was from a country whose representative animal was a fish – a blue betta, to be exact. When they were finally more comfortable with each other, the girl made Kim Lip call her by the name, “Soul.” And so, Kim Lip wished to reciprocate and allowed Soul to call her “Lip.”

“Let’s get out of here, Soul,” Kim Lip said after what seemed like an hour of conversation.

There was nothing happening inside the ballroom, it was the same routine of dance and chat. No one wanted to approach them anyway, and the attention around Kim Lip finally mellowed down. She thought that perhaps they would find more peace if they were alone together.

Perhaps in Lune Castle’s garden, and so they went.

They ended up holding hands there, as they conversed. They sat close to each other, laughing and talking. Kim Lip had forgotten the specifics of what they talked about: all she could remember was Soul’s melodic giggle, and her twinkling smile that could combat the sparkle of the ivory at Lune Castle. Soul’s hands were soft, as a princesses’ hands were.

From afar, they could hear the music. The violins, the cellos, the percussion. They were playing her favorite waltz tune. She stands and holds her hand out for Soul to take.

“Dance with me?”

Soul didn’t even think twice. She jumped up and put Lip’s hand on her waist. They started swaying to the music – Soul knew this song as well. Lip knew this dance by heart, and it was absolutely refreshing to have someone around her know the dance as well. She had always danced the girl’s part but this time she was dancing the male part, with the prettiest girl she had ever seen.

When the song ended, Soul pulled her into a tight embrace.

“That was fun,” she said.

“Definitely,” Kim Lip replied with a smile that she cannot erase. Her heart was not settling down, but she managed to wrap her arms around Soul.

“Will we ever meet again, Lip?”

Lip pulled away from the embrace, to hold Soul from the sides of her arms and have a good look at her face.

“Of course,” she said, tilting the girl’s chin up, “without the masks next time.”

“Let me show you my face, at least, without this silly fish mask.”

Soul unties the ribbon at the back of her head that kept the mask on her face, and then her entire moonlit countenance was revealed to Lip. Of course, Lip’s breath was stolen away.

“You’re… bewitching, Soul,” she says, trying to keep her composure.

She giggles, a small pink tint coloring her cheeks. “Can I take your mask off too?”

Lip nods, and then removes the owl mask that was on her face for the entire night – it was tiring to wear and now her face was free, only if for a while. She watched Soul’s expression change from that of curiosity to that of awe.

“You’re gorgeous,” she told her.

Lip laughs shyly, “You flatter me.”

“No, no, I’m not!”

From afar, she could hear the music coming to a stop. It was time for them to go back to their chambers.

“Soul – we must part.”

“My name is Jinsoul,” she said as she stepped closer to Lip until their foreheads were touching.

“And I’m Kim Lip,” she replied in a whisper, not wanting to part with the girl.

She doesn’t know which one of them closes the distance between their faces first. The next thing she knew was how soft Soul’s lips were against hers, and how she wanted to stay there in that blissful paradise forever, but alas, it was time for them to leave lest they stir up trouble for being… improper.

“We must write,” Soul said as they parted, still touching foreheads.

“Yes, absolutely. I wish to get to know you better,” she squeezes the girl’s hands, “Jinsoul."

This time, it’s Soul who initiated the kiss, and Kim Lip pulled her closer by the waist, tasting her, not wanting to let go of her. She wanted to spend all the time she had left with this girl before they parted to their own individual countries. She rained kisses not only on Soul’s lips, but on her neck, her chest. Soul would emit soft noises that made Lip’s spine tingle. There was only so little time left.

They parted soon after that last kiss, after exchanging addresses and putting their masks back on. When she had finally reached her chambers, all she could think of was what to write to Soul once she went back to her boring kingdom.

She knew putting on a suit was a good idea.


	4. iv. heejin

This was perhaps the hundredth time Heejin had changed gowns. She was a picky girl, after all. The first gown she had tried on was a flowy white one. She rejected that one for it looked too much like a nightgown to her. The next one was a purple one with the puffiest skirt imaginable. It bounced every time she took a step. Furthermore, purple was not Heejin’s color, nor did she like how the skirt puffed.

She tosses away the hundredth gown, and pummels to her bed full of pillows in frustration. There was nothing perfect for her! And now she’ll be the entire laughing stock at Lune Country for wearing a gown that was ill-fitting for her. She knows how important appearances are after all, and if she was to form affiliations with the princesses from other kingdoms, she might as well look her best.

And yet! What kind of misfortune was it that her best gowns had already been used in balls before? That, or perhaps her taste in gowns has changed. Maybe turning seventeen has increased her sensibility for choosing the perfect dress for that masquerade night. She would not wear just any silly dress that her mother had chosen for her, no – it has to be one chosen by her and her alone.

But since there was nothing in her closet, what was there to look for? She buried her face in her pillows as her ebony hair is sprawled out in different directions on her bed.

“Heejin,” a voice called from outside her door.

With that, Heejin bolted up, alert. She knew that voice from anywhere.

“Hyunjin,” her voice came out as almost a whisper as a smile grew on her face. She blissfully ran to the door to greet her best friend.

Hyunjin had arrived to see her. She was a princess from the neighboring country, and since they day they met, they’ve been the best of friends. A picture of beauty that Hyunjin. She loved cats as much as Heejin loved rabbits – and they loved each other very much as well.

Heejin hated to be apart from Hyunjin. She always wanted to be with her, always wanted to be by her side, and her best friend had told her that she felt the same. She would get inexplicably jealous if Hyunjin were to talk to men, and she cannot explain it within herself. Whenever she would receive the news of Hyunjin gaining yet another suitor, Heejin would lock herself up in her room in frustration. Only Hyunjin can calm her down.

She knew that eventually, Hyunjin will leave her for a handsome prince. She has been preparing herself for that thought – they were close to marrying age after all! It was about time that the princesses of their kingdoms were to marry a prince that was suitable for them. Finding a prince was not the difficulty, but it was the fact that she would have to part with Hyunjin, and that thought alone would break her heart.

Heejin led Hyunjin inside her bedroom and they danced around, like playful little girls. She wanted to stay this way with Heejin forever, if that was possible.

“Hyunjiiin,” Heejin whined when they had finally stopped dancing. Their hands were clasped together, and they were facing each other.

“What is it, Heejin?” Her best friend replied, a little breathless.

“Help me find the perfect ballgown for the masquerade.”

They sifted through the different ballgown choices yet again, this time with Hyunjin’s watchful eye. First the red gowns, then the yellows, then the oranges, but nothing was to Heejin’s taste. Hyunjin also picked out various gowns from the stash of dresses, lifting them up to look at them then tossing those she disliked over her shoulder.

Then, one particular gown caught her eye. Hyunjin raised it, so she can see how it would look like on Heejin.

“Try this one on,” Hyunjin told her.

Heejin looked at the gown with twinkling eyes. The ballgown Hyunjin held against her had twinkling studs and beads forming a sort of snowflake-flower combination shape on the bodice which was of a thin, skin tone material, and the skirt, which was light pink, puffed out just enough for it to be flowy as she would dance but not too extravagant.

Out of the hundred gowns she had to choose from, she had probably tried this one on before, but since Hyunjin had picked it out for her, she loved it more than she initially did. With a glistening smile, she takes the dress and goes to change behind her divider.

“Hyunjin,” she called, as she emerged from the divider, “how do I look?”

She showed the entire width of her skirt and starts swishing it to show the multiple tulle layers of pink and white. Hyunjin approaches her and touches the skirt, smiling and showing her dimples.

“It’s beautiful,” she said, “you’re beautiful.”

Heejin smiles again, and this time she’s blushing. “Will you help me take this dress off?”

This was common practice for them since they were children, so Hyunjin agreed. As Hyunjin helped her out of her dress, something felt different. Indeed, they played dress up as children, but now Hyunjin’s touch made Heejin’s heart beat fast and her stomach flip over. It wasn’t entirely unpleasant, but it also felt strange.

Later, she stood there in front of Hyunjin in her chemise and only then does she realize that, she had become a lady after all these years. There were so many things to be look at, and so many things to be sensitive of. But why would her body be sensitive to Hyunjin’s touch? Was this finally the sign that they had to part?

What makes it all worse was that Hyunjin was staring at her, which made her blush all the while. Ah, why was her heart beating so fast?!

“Hyunjin, is there something wrong?” She managed to ask, despite how shaky her voice was.

“Hm?” Hyunjin finally snaps out of her trance. “No! Nothing wrong.” Then, she chuckles, “we truly have become women now, haven’t we?”

It takes a while for Heejin to respond, but then says, in a soft voice, “Yes… we really have.”

“My parents are telling me to hurry up and get married,” Hyunjin said.

“Mine as well, they want me to grow up so fast…”

“But Heejin, I wish to stay with you.”

“And I as well, Hyunjin!”

Then, Hyunjin turned away. “No – no, you don’t understand.”

Heejin paused and looked at Hyunjin with a confused expression on her face.

After a moment of thick silence, she asked, “What do I not understand, Hyunjin?”

Without a second to lose, Hyunjin quickly presses her lips onto Heejin’s. Then, in those seconds, Heejin’s world stopped. She felt lightning crash into her heart, and a burning inside her stomach. She could not reciprocate the kiss, because Hyunjin pulled away before she could fully process what was happening.

“I apologize!” Hyunjin said, shocked at what she had done, “I’ll take my leave now. Good night, Heejin.”

Her friend rushed out of the room without allowing Heejin to respond. Everything had happened so fast, Heejin could not even tell Hyunjin to stay.

“Wait!“ She exclaimed, but it was for naught, since Hyunjin had already left her in solitude in her premises.

All alone, Heejin plopped herself onto her bed again with a hand on her rapidly pounding chest. Then, she touches her lips, where Hyunji had planted her lips upon. Heejin felt tears roll down her cheeks. She was not hurting at all, and yet, why was she crying? Were they, instead, tears of happiness?


	5. v. vivi

Vivi always knew she was special, since the day she was carved, she was always told this.

A living doll. One that could move, one that could speak, one that could dance and do numerous things human girls could do: that was she. Doll Number Five, or Vivi, she was named. The dollmaker who formed her told her that she was the exact likeness of the true princess Kahei, who died when she was but sixteen years old. The king and queen had her made to make up for the loss of their daughter.

She was awkward at first and had to be taught how to walk. Her “parents” had employed a multitude of mentors for her. Talking was especially difficult, because forming coherent sentences was something humans were particularly good at, and she, as an artificial one, could not comprehend that easily. She had books and language teachers to help her, and eventually, in a year’s time, she was able to hold a decent conversation with those at court.

In all her learning, the only word she was not able to fully comprehend was, “beautiful.”

Her teachers would point to a rose, and claim it was beautiful, then they would point to the sky and say that was beautiful.

“So, everything is beautiful?” asked Vivi, confused. Her voice was monotonous.

The teacher would then disagree. They point to dirty shoes, and to the ditches in the garden – those are not beautiful, they claim. Vivi only looks on, unable to find the reason why dirty shoes and ditches cannot be beautiful. Her “mother” would sometimes make her stand in front of the mirror and call her “beautiful,” but Vivi still could not understand at all.

Her parents used the word again to describe the country where she was going to be sent off to. Lune Country, they called it. Vivi was invited to a masquerade ball, so she can finally make a debut into high society. She would have actual friends, that were not the deer from the woods, and it was to be a party of girls.

Vivi had seen a fair number of girls in her kingdom – all of them saw her as an abomination. She could never be Kahei, that is true. Kahei was human – she had a human heart and could understand humans better than she ever could. She knew what the word “beautiful” meant. Perhaps now, if she kept being a doll a secret to the rest of the attendants of that ball, the girls would not see her as something strange. They would see her as a normal girl.

The preparation to Lune Country masquerade was a busy one. Her parents had to hire dancing teachers, so she would know all the waltzes. They had her listening to and learning all the waltzes. Then, they also made her grow accustomed to the different symbols of each country. They trained her for conversation as well, to refine her speech a little bit more. She was being groomed to be the perfect girl.

During the ride to Lune Country, she experienced all kinds of emotions. Her father, the king, had a book written for her which helped her pinpoint whatever emotion she felt. She knew what happiness was, but this time there was a tinge in her heart that she could not describe. She looked for what would accurately label that emotion, and it was “anxiety.”

When she had arrived at Lune Country there was one thing Vivi could be sure of: the city was bedazzling. Perhaps this was what humans call “beautiful,” she was not sure. But everything twinkled from top to bottom. To be invited to such a country was a privilege, indeed.

For the ball, her servants dressed her up in a peony pink gown. The skirt was shaped like a budding rose and the bodice dipped down her back, exposing the white skin there. Her light pink hair was let down and fixed up in big curls that rested on her shoulder. Her ball joints were hidden under pink long sleeves. She was given a deer-shaped mask, to complete the look.

She wonders, for a second, if she was what they called “beautiful,” as she walked past her reflection in the fountain of the castle.

When she entered the ballroom, she was awestruck. There were gowns of different colors spinning around and dancing to the rhythm of the music. Masks of different animals were there too – all countries were well-represented if her studies were a basis. There was a cat, a penguin…

Then, a familiar waltz started playing. She had learned this dance! But she needed a partner… who could be there that would want to dance with her? She looks around the room, and then set her eyes on the girl with a swan mask.

“Hello,” she said in a quiet voice as she approached the girl in white. Then, she held her hand out to her with a smile. She had prepared for this situation. The words one should use when asking for a dance are: “Can I have this dance?”

The girl looked at the hand for a moment and curls her lips to a wide smile as her cheeks perked up. “Yes!”

And so, they danced to the tune of the waltz. She held onto the girl’s hand as she spun her around, and Vivi watched as her dress rose as if a swan’s wings would rise. The girl was looking at her too, curiously watching her every move. She places her hand on Vivi’s waist as they swayed to the beat.

“You dance well,” the girl said.

“Ah, do I?” Vivi blushed slightly. “You dance very well, too.”

They continue swaying in silence, before the girl decides to lead her to the balcony. Vivi just allowed herself to be led by the entrancing swan girl, and soon she finds herself staring at the abundance of constellations under the Lune Country’s sky. When she looked down at her hand, only then does she realize that the swan girl was holding it.

“Beautiful sky, is it not?” The girl mused before looking at Vivi.

“Beautiful…” She has heard the sky being called beautiful before, yes.

“And so are you, little deer.” She nudged Vivi’s mask with her finger a little.

Her teachers had told her not to expose oneself in a masquerade, for that would defeat the purpose of being a masked ball. People were not supposed to know who you are. However, for some reason, she wanted to show herself to this girl. She wanted to at least know her name.

“…My name is Vivi,” she blurted out.

“Vivi… What a cute name! I’ll tell you mine if you take your mask off, and I’ll take mine off in return.”

With that, Vivi nods, and carefully removed the deer mask that was attached to her hair. At the same time, the girl discarded the swan mask that hid her eyes. In that moment, Vivi could finally describe what the word “beautiful” meant – and she saw that in the swan girl.

“My name is Yves,” the girl said after a moment. Vivi snapped out of her trance.

“And my name is Vivi.” She caught herself quickly and covered her mouth with her hands as if it would cover up the mistake. So “beautiful” makes one forget oneself?

Yves giggled, and it was the most melodic giggle Vivi had ever heard, as if listening to a lark in springtime. They end up staring at each other for a longer while, at each other’s eyes, then each other’s lips. Their hands are placed on top of each other on the rail of the balcony.

“Do you mind if I kiss you, Vivi?” Yves’s voice cuts through the thick silence.

A kiss? Vivi does not even know what that is except from her books, but it did not sound unpleasant at all, so, with curiosity, she merely shook her head. Then, as soon as prompted, Yves’s lips were on hers. Vivi’s stomach lurched and her heart started pounding too fast that she had to push Yves away.

“I apologize!”

Then, she had to run away, to collect herself. What was that emotion? Panic? Fright?

Perhaps it was… surprising.

It was not even unpleasant. Her face was red and her heart was pounding so rapidly. Yves made her feel this way with that kiss… ah! She wanted more!

So, this was what beautiful was.


	6. vi. jinsoul

Jinsoul was called the princess of the seas, among those who knew her.

Her kingdom was what one would call a nomadic kingdom which moved from one corner of the sea to another, so it was difficult to pin down. Her people never complained about it – in fact they were always pleased about the new sceneries and new resources that would come their way. Their kingdom was one of the richest because no one could track them down. They were left alone.

This was disadvantageous to Jinsoul, of course, because she wanted permanent friends. Surely, she had the women at court, but they were all older than her. They would talk to her when they would braid her hair, and call her beautiful in front of the mirror, but she never felt her close to them.

Jinsoul’s only companions were the fish at sea, when she would swim on her own. Her parents would call her a mermaid, because she would always find the sea her friend. There was freedom there. She could be whoever she wishes. Instead, she feels trapped in her kingdom where there was nothing permanent. She never chose this life.

The Lune Country masquerade was something she didn’t look forward to. Another ball. Another set of temporary people that would come and leave her. That’s how life was – it was not bright for the princess of the seas. Even if she were to meet someone, she wouldn’t be happy at all because she knows that those people would leave her, or she would leave them.

She was shipped out to sea using her kingdom’s prized voyager ship, carrying various gowns of dazzling blue hues which she can pick and choose upon her arrival at the Lune Castle. She brought not much else, apart from a few servants.

“Do you think you’ll meet a prince, Princess Jinsoul?” The servant whispered into her ear as they combed her wavy blonde locks in front of her vanity mirror inside the ship.

“I have heard it is a girls’ only ball,” Jinsoul replied with a hopeful smile.

At least there was something new about the ball. Jinsoul never found permanent friends in the places her kingdom occupied, nor did she ever make the effort to contact them once they moved. She was also not in search of a prince – her parents never found the need to. Her kingdom needed not to join forces with any kingdom because they could work on their own with the resources they have gathered over so many generations.

In short, Jinsoul had everything, except what she truly wanted.

When she had arrived at Lune Country, she was met with splendor. She had heard of Lune Country in books, of its sparkling ivory pillars and of the twinkling lights that adorned the streets, but her kingdom had never treaded near its territories. She had heard of rumors that the kingdom was enchanted, and no one can enter it without an invitation, and once she had stepped into it, she would almost believe them.

She was escorted into her private chambers by the attendants of Lune Country. Then, she began sifting through the crate of gowns she had brought with her. Suddenly, she wanted to make the most of this magical evening. Who knows what lied in store for her, after all!

The final gown she chose was a striking blue gown whose glitters shifted and sparkled like the sea on a dark starry evening. Her arms were adorned with silk ribbons of a different shade that wrapped around her sleeves. Her mask was modeled after her favorite kind of fish – a blue betta fish. Her hair was let down and styled in her usual waves, making them more prominent, and the longest part of her hair reached the top of her skirt. She donned her fish mask, and then went to the ballroom.

The soaring music was the first thing that woke her senses as soon as the ballroom’s big doors opened. Immediately, she wanted to dance. She wanted to grab the nearest person and dance. Or no! She did not even need to do that. She could go down there and dance on her own. Before she could do that though, there was already someone who stood in the middle of the well-waxed dancefloor, in a suit no less, and began dancing to the beat.

Jinsoul’s breath caught up to her throat. Who was this person? She wore an owl mask and had blonde hair, as she, tied up into a ponytail, which formed a pattern of swirls every time she would twirl. Her suit was bright red with a coattail that swished as she turned in place to the rhythm of the strings. She was utterly dumbstruck. She felt her cheeks growing warm and her heart beating faster, and she could see that everyone was spellbound as well. Time felt like it slowed down and started running in the right speed again once the girl in the red suit stopped dancing.

When the girl had left the dance floor, it was as if the parted sea of people had crashed back together again. Jinsoul swam around in search of that girl in red, afraid that she might lose her. This was the first time Jinsoul ever felt this way – that Jinsoul gained the need to have this person, or at least talk to her. What if she had left? What if she was a fairy, if those existed? She pranced around the room in pursuit.

Then, thank heavens, she found her, all alone in one corner of the ballroom, holding refreshments in one hand.

“Hi,” Jinsoul said, trying not to make it obvious how she was chasing her around.

“Hello,” the beautiful girl replied.

She was lost for words again, unable to continue the conversation because she was stuck looking at the girl’s glistening brown eyes underneath the owl mask. She took a sip of the wine she held in her hand, and then collected her thoughts.

“I saw you dance,” she told the girl in red, “you were amazing.”

Then, the girl smiled. It was not the arrogant smile that Jinsoul had come to expect, it was unassuming, and humble – a small tug at the edge of her lips. Jinsoul felt her heart soften at the sight of such a beautiful girl.

She could not recall how, but they ended up in the Lune Castle’s garden, with flowers whose petals that glowed and emitted twinkling pollen that sprinkled the night sky in glistening colors. They were holding hands as they were talking. She called herself Lip, and then Jinsoul asked to be called Soul in return. Her fingers were soft and warm, and she smelled of roses. They were sitting near each other, in the gazebo of the garden, giggling and laughing the night away. Then, they were dancing too.

Lip led her into an intimate waltz with their bodies pressed together. She was taller than Lip, so it was the girl in the suit who put her head on her chest. Soul was still laughing, and this was perhaps the most she had ever giggled in the company of human beings in so long. Oh, how she dreaded the time they will part. She wanted the night to last forever.

“Will we ever meet again, Lip?” She whispered, the frailty was evident in her voice. If there was perhaps one person she never wanted to lose, it was Lip. She felt Lip shift from their embrace, and looked up at her.

“Of course, we will! Why ever not?”

She gave Lip a small, sad smile. “Let’s just say… I’m difficult to catch.”

Lip put a hand on Jinsoul’s cheek, and this made Soul’s stomach flip over. Heavens, she wanted to kiss her.

“What are you, a fox?” Lip whispered.

“I’d rather a migratory fish,” Jinsoul answered quickly, without much thought. Was there even such a thing?

Lip burst out laughing, and every time she laughed, Jinsoul felt like she was hearing it for the first time, and it only invites her to laugh along.

“What’s so funny?” Jinsoul asked.

“You’re full of strange ideas, Soul.” Lip squeezed Jinsoul’s hand with her free one. “And that’s a wonderful thing.”

Jinsoul squeezes back. “No one was ever there to listen to them.”

“I’m here,” Lip said in a smooth low tone, almost a whisper.

“But we will eventually part!”

“And we shall meet again,” the ponytailed blonde lifts the other’s chin, “without the masks next time.”

Jinsoul felt like all the time in the world was slowly stripping away from her. What if they never meet again? She remembers all she had met throughout her life, and not once have she and those people crossed paths again. Perhaps with Lip, it would be the same.

“Let me show you my face at least, without the silly fish mask.”

She unravels the ribbon tying her mask together and reveals her entire countenance to Lip. She suddenly felt bare and exposed, then averted her gaze from the girl in front of her. The minute of silence between them was deafening. All she could hear was the harps from the ballroom, and their breaths in sync.

“You’re… bewitching, Soul,” Lip finally spoke.

With that, Jinsoul regains a little bit of her dignity and replied, “Can I take off your mask in return?”

Lip nods without even a slight pause and takes off the owl mask by herself. Jinsoul’s jaw drops in awe and she reached her fingers out to touch the girl’s face. Her skin was soft, like newly laundered cotton fabric.

“You’re gorgeous,” she told her.

“You flatter me!” Lip laughed shyly, averting her gaze.

“No, no, I’m not!”

Before Soul could speak another word to further strengthen her compliments, she heard the music swell to a decrescendo then stop completely. The ball was over, and soon everyone would go back to their individual chambers. Then, to their kingdoms… She would have to part with Lip.

“Soul,” Lip spoke, “we must part.”

Those three words were exactly what Jinsoul had feared. No, she never wanted them to part, ever!

“My name is Jinsoul,” she told her without hesitation. If they were to part, Lip deserved to know at least her true name. She drew closer to the girl, until their foreheads were touching and their lips were but a breath away from each other.

Lip blinked at her, then answered in return, “And mine is Kim Lip.”

Then, they kissed. Soul did not know who kissed who first – perhaps they did so at the same time, but soon enough they were savoring the taste of each other’s mouths in soft, then torrid kisses.

“We should write…” Jinsoul said when their parted for breath.

“Absolutely! I wish to get to know you better,” she squeezed Jinsoul’s hands as her lips fluttered over the other girls, “Jinsoul.”

It was Jinsoul who initiated the kiss this time, unafraid and regretless. She felt Lip pull her closer by the waist, and at this point she never wanted the night to end. She never wanted to be apart from this beautiful, enchanting woman. There was so little time left… How do they write, even, when Jinsoul had no permanent address?

They parted soon after that last kiss, and after exchanging addresses (or at least, what she thought would be her address for a while). Jinsoul could not stop thinking about Lip on the way back to her chambers. All she wanted was to be with Kim Lip forever. She wanted to hold her hand, she wanted to hold her, she wanted to kiss her all the time.

If there was one person that Jinsoul wanted to keep forever, it would be Kim Lip.

When in the morning, she boarded her kingdom’s voyager ship and at once on the saw a familiar princess with light, pin-straight blonde hair on the deck.

“Lip?!” She gasped.

She was not wearing a suit this time, but a gown, as a princess normally would wear, and good heavens, did she also look amazing in a gown, which was red as well, like her suit.

Lip waved back at her, and then said, “I’ve never boarded a ship before. Perhaps I could sail with you?”

“Back to my kingdom?” Jinsoul replied in disbelief.

“Yes, my kingdom can do without me for a while,” Kim Lip crossed the space between them, and suddenly they were standing right in front of each other. “Because you seemed so afraid to part with me… and in truth, I do not wish to part with you as well.”

In another action made without thought, Jinsoul caught Kim Lip in an embrace – and they were both laughing again.


	7. vii. hyunjin

Hyunjin loved Heejin.

She loved her so much, perhaps too much. They were best friends, but Hyunjin felt something more for her. When they were children, she and Heejin would play princess and prince. She would be the prince, of course, and Heejin would be the gorgeous princess who she had to save from the dragon. They would pretend to ride a horse to the sunset, where they would have their happily ever after.

When they grew to be teenagers, Hyunjin soon started to realize that she never wanted to find a prince, unlike the other princesses she knew through her life. They would talk of the splendor of being swept of their feet by a debonair knight, or a dashing prince, but all Hyunjin could think of was if Heejin thought the same as them.

So, one afternoon during tea time, Hyunjin gained the courage to ask her if she wanted a prince, and all Heejin said was, “The only prince I want is Hyunjin.” Hyunjin gracefully dropped the teacup she was holding at the time when she heard what Heejin said and ended up wounding herself in the process. She received a scolding from Heejin afterwards, but since then, those words had been echoing in her head.

Perhaps Heejin only meant that the prince Hyunjin portrayed was the kind of prince she wanted. The kind of prince she loved to act out during their little plays. Surely, Heejin would want a prince like her, but not her.

This was when Hyujin slowly started to realize that she wanted to be with no one but Heejin. She wanted to be with Heejin, and she found this all strange. She hoped that Heejiin would not marry soon or come up to her and say that she fell in love with someone. Thankfully, in their seventeen years of existence, Heejin had not found a prince that was worthy of her, for Heejin was just too beautiful.

But there was one thing that frightened Hyunjin – that maybe Heejin might steer away from her when she realizes the true extent of her feelings. What if Heejin did not return them? What if Heejin only wanted friendship for them, and revealing her feelings would merely ruin what the both of them had? However, they were both slowly coming of that age – to marry.

Hyunjin figured that she should tell Heejin, somehow, but she did not know when.

In the timeliest fashion, the invitation to the Lune Country masquerade ball came. How else can Hyunjin profess her love to Heejin but hidden under a mask? Heejin had called her over to her room to help her choose a gown for the masquerade.

So Hyunjin went and helped her choose, among a mountain of gowns.

And perhaps, in her current state of lovesickness, it was a mistake to see Heejin in what she thought was the most gorgeous gown she had even worn since they were children. The bodice of it was adorned by little gemstones that formed snowflakes, and the skirt was a humble shade of pink. Hyunjin was stunned to silence. The only words she could utter were the most common ones (“It’s beautiful. You’re beautiful.”) and she scolded herself internally because she could afford to be more eloquent.

When Heejin was satisfied with the choice, she asked Hyunjin to assist her in taking her dress of. Hyunjin did not object, for they were used to playing dress up since they were children, but this time it felt different. Heejin was a lady now, and so was Hyunjin. While helping Heejin out of the gown, she noticed herself observing the girl’s silk smooth skin, and the curves of her body, something Hyunjin felt ashamed to even point out.

“Hyunjin, is something wrong?” Heejin spoke.

The girl’s words cut through the silence, and Hyunjin snapped out of her trance. Oh, no! How long had she been staring?

“No, no! Nothing wrong!” Hyunjin attempted to save herself. Then, she chuckled awkwardly, “we really have become women now, haven’t we?”

There was a pause, and Hyunjin wished she never had spoken.

“Yes… we really have,” Heejin said in a soft voice.

“My parents are telling me to hurry up and get married,” replied Hyunjin.

“Mine as well, they want me to grow up so fast…”

“But Heejin, I wish to stay with you!”

Hyunjin doesn’t know what prompted her to utter those words. Pure impulse? The feeling that they were quickly running out of time?

“And I as well, Hyunjin!”

“No… no, you don’t understand.” She turned away, clenching her first.

Another moment of thick silence. Then, Heejin stepped closer and now she can see all the unease and fear in Hyunjin’s face at this point. Oh, Hyunjin only wanted to run and hide but now her heart was pounding too fast in her chest.

“What do I not understand, Hyunjin?”

And at in that minute, she pressed her lips onto Heejin, unable to wait until the masquerade to act upon her emotions. She had been keeping her affections at bay for so long, why, in this crucial time, did she have to show them to her?

Heejin’s lips felt soft, but she could not allow herself to enjoy them. No, Hyunjin hated herself for being so impulsive. She pulled away before another minute could pass, breathing heavily and in shock.

“I apologize!” She said, then she rushed out of the room in a panic.

She could not hear anything but her own regret, her own dread. Heejin will hate her now. For invading her space, invading her privacy. She ran to her carriage and immediately told the coach to take her back, and quickly.

The carriage ride was three hours, and that unfortunately gave Hyunjin enough time to be alone with her thoughts. For the first hour, she had been crying, regretting what she had done. How will she face Heejin now? For the next two hours, she thought of ways to fix what she had done. She had to face the consequences of her choices, of course, but if she wanted to keep Heejin, regardless of what the girl’s affections to her might be, she needed to tell her everything, and that she treasures their friendship the most, even if her affections are unrequited.

When she had finally arrived at her chambers, she went to her writing desk and picked up a quill, and some parchment for her to write on. Hyunjin was better at letting out her emotions through words, so she went to work. She wrote:

_“Dearest Heejin,_

_With all my heart, I love you. Every day I mourn the misfortune of the both of us being women, for it prevents me from professing my true affections for you. But, I realize that I should not hide the truth from you. Not anymore, after that kiss._

_Sometimes, I wish one of us had been born a prince, so we could join as one in matrimony. Do you recall when you told me that you wanted me to be your prince? In truth, Heejin, I do want to be your prince. I want to be with you._

_It is alright if you do not return my feelings, I will not hold it against you at all. However, I do wish that our friendship be kept. That perhaps if you do not return my affections, I shall forget about them and we shall be merry friends yet again, for I love you enough to set aside my own happiness for yours. And even so! Having you in my life is my greatest happiness, Heejin._

_I apologize for having kissed you without permission, for that I shall atone._

_Again, I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you._

_Yours,_

_Hyunjin.”_

After writing the letter, she slid it inside an envelope and sealed it in golden wax that carried her kingdom’s emblem, a cat. She will give this to her during the masquerade ball, where Heejin will hopefully be. She placed the envelope by her bed stand, so she would not forget it.

The masquerade ball came quicker than she had imagined. Soon enough, she was already on the carriage on the way to the lustrous Lune Country, carrying her letter with her.

At the ball, she donned a shimmering golden gown with a skirt that was shaped like a bell. Her mask was likened to her country’s representative animal, a cat of calico hues. Her hair was tied up into an updo, with an arrangement of golden leaves braided onto her hair. Held in her gloved hand was the letter she was to give to the object of her affections. If Heejin were to see her there in the ballroom, she would immediately recognize her, and she would also immediately recognize Heejin.

The only problem was, she could not find Heejin at all. She dreaded that maybe Heejin did not come to the ball after all. Hyunjin treaded around the ballroom first, checking the different windows to see if Heejin was airing herself out in some balcony alone.

When she finally arrived at the last balcony, she first recognized Heejin’s gown from behind – the gown they chose. If this was Heejin, she had her hair tied up into braids as well, secured by a pearl headpiece. She was staring at the vast scenery of the Lune Country.

“Hee—” She opened her mouth to call her friend.

But before she could do so, a girl in a wolf mask emerged from behind Heejin. It came to Hyunjin’s senses that they were giggling and laughing together… were they… flirting? The other girl had pulled Heejin to her by the waist, and they were so near each other now. Perhaps she was only imagining it, but she felt her eyes and Heejin's meeting - but everything was obscured by her mask, so she could not see clearly.

Yet, Hyunjin did not see anything else, for she had run away in defeat.


	8. viii. choerry

Choerry never expected the Lune Country masquerade to be the most boring event she had ever experienced in her life.

When she stepped into the ballroom, she had expected to be met liveliness. Perhaps it was her fault that she had arrived late, and maybe by then the energy was dying down. When she entered the ballroom, she thought that everyone might still have been dancing, but no. She was met with the entire opposite. Everyone was keeping to themselves, talking in small groups. So where was Choerry to go?

Well, if there was one thing she was confident about, it was her extroversion. At least Choerry knew how to join in a conversation, with her bubbly personality that fit in almost anywhere. From the buffet, she picked up a small slice of strawberry cake and walked around in pursuit of a conversation partner, and to show off her dress.

After all, it would be a waste not to stroll around the ballroom and show it off, especially when it was made by the most skilled dressmakers in her land. A gown of lilac purple, made from the finest silk her country could offer, that framed her lithe body from the shoulders down to the floor. Her mask adopted the shape of a fruit bat, her country’s representative animal. Whenever she would pass by the castle’s golden walls, she could see a reflection of herself in her attire and she would smile proudly every time.

And to think! She thought she would be met with jealous eyes when she would step fashionably late into the ballroom, that when she arrived it would be all sparkles and gasps. She thought wrong. So at least, in order not to waste the night, she walked around in search of a conversation partner before the musicians begin to play a waltz once again.

She paced around the ballroom in search of someone to talk to, but after a few turns about the room, there was no one. But Choerry was not one who would rather stay idle. No, she was a bumblebee who stumbled around until she found the best flower. So, she kept looking, all the while holding the small plate of half-finished sliced cake with her.

Then, suddenly, someone bumped into her and made the small plate of cake leap out of her hand.

“Hey –“

She was about to express her grievance about the fallen cake, when she saw that the girl in front of her was not in the mood for any scolding. She saw that the girl in front of her, wearing a yellow gown and a cat mask, was crying. It must be hard to cry with a mask on.

“What’s wrong, miss?” Choerry asked as she stepped closer to the girl.

The girl would not reply to her, she was too preoccupied with her tears to be able to respond properly. Then, Choerry gasped and quickly looked around. She stepped closer to the girl and drew her closer to her so that no one would see her crying.

“Hey, hey,” Choerry said to reassure her, “if you want to cry, let’s go somewhere no one can see you, okay?”

Then, without any pauses, she grabbed the girl by the arm and took her to the nearest empty balcony. From her pockets (her dress had pockets!) she took out a handkerchief and handed it to the crying girl in front of her, who was sniffing and having a hard time breathing.

“Lady?” Choerry asked, bending down so she can look at the lady from below. She took it to herself to dry the tears away from the girl in front of her, dabbing at her cheeks first, down her face. To lighten the mood, she said, “My mom says weeping makes you look atrocious, and let me say, this night is the worst night to look atrocious.”

Her words only made the girl weep out louder. Choerry sighed. Then, she tried to think of ways to at least make the girl smile a little. She bounced around the girl while humming a tune, and when that didn’t work, she made funny faces at her. If anything, she was going to win this girl’s smile with her boundless energy. She felt a twinge of success when the lady in yellow looked up after perhaps the tenth funny face she made.

“Finally!” Choerry sighed in relief, “You stopped crying!”

She stood in front of the girl and placed her hand on her hips, staring her up and down.

“You’re such a pretty girl, why are you crying so hard?”

The girl only shook her head – perhaps she didn’t want to talk about it. Choerry shrugged, and instead pointed at the envelope that was in her hands.

“What is that?”

Sometimes, Choerry would be scolded for being too nosy at times. It is true – she was, but this girl needed intervention. She was not going to allow this cat lady to have a terrible night.

“Do you want some cake?”

She shook her head.

“Some drinks?”

Another headshake.

“A companion?”

Choerry waited for a rejection, but when that didn’t come she chuckled softly and settled on the space beside the cat girl. It is true that perhaps the Lune Country ball was one of the most boring events she had ended up attending, but she wasn’t going to allow this girl to have the same, if not worse, experience than she. If anything, she’ll brighten up her night.

With a contagious beam across the lips, she asked, “I really like your mask. I love cats! Do you love cats?”

A moment of silence. Then the girl finally replies, “I do.”

She took Choerry’s handkerchief and started to dab away her tears by herself.

“Now the rouge is all gone from your cheeks,” Choerry told her, “but that’s okay! You’re still astounding, and your gown is gorgeous too. Hey, why were you crying? Did someone break your heart? Why were you running in those heels? You could have tripped!”

Choerry had the habit of overwhelming people sometimes with the amount of words that came out of her mouth, but she meant well.

“Too many questions!” The girl in the cat mask giggled the words out.

Choerry covered her mouth, to punish herself somehow, with her two hands but ended up chuckling into them. The girl laughed in return.

“I meant to give this to someone,” spoke the other girl, as she raised the envelope, “but it did not go successfully.”

“Why did it not go successfully?” asked Choerry in return, not caring for propriety.

“Well… let’s just say someone got… ahead of me,” said the girl, shyly.

“Ahead of you? So, you were just going to go back to your chambers and weep instead of trying to enjoy the rest of the night?”

“Well…” The girl leaned on the railing of the balcony. “…Yes.”

“I won’t have it!”

Choerry took the girl by the hand when the next waltz started to play.

“You won’t – Ah!”

The next thing the cat girl knew, Choerry had already pulled her by the waist and positioned their hands according to the dance.

“Do you know this dance?” She asked, already swinging her steps to the rhythm.

“I –” The girl took a while to process everything, “I do.”

Choerry grinned, “Good. Try not to step on my feet.”

And then, they danced and dance until the waltz was finished. They both took their bows and settled back down on the rails of the wide balcony.

“See? You look so much better when you smile,” Choerry said.

“Thank you,” the girl replied, regaining a bit of her confidence, “I should probably get you some cake to compensate for the one you dropped. Would you like strawberry, or cherry?”

“I’ll join you,” she lifted herself off the rails, beaming as she linked arms with the lady, “and strawberry please. I hate cherries.”


End file.
